Legitimately
by HotChocolateStar99
Summary: Abby and Rachel's worlds are turned upside down when Abby biological daughter contacts them. How will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Abby POV, 12 Years Ago. Washington D.C., Maryland, USA

"I can't tell you why, I'm just gone for a while." I regretted lying to people I know and love but I regret lying to Rach the most, mostly because she might sniff me out in a millisecond but I couldn't tell her this. I really couldn't. She was a great mother I could've – should've told her but the only person that would – hopefully – ever know other than me was the CIA director, for obvious reasons. She could've helped me but would've argued that once someone found out I was the mother, Rach the aunt and Matt the father she'd be in terrible danger and without training would be hurt, tortured even killed but unfortunately that was one of the reasons I couldn't keep it.

"You'll turn into a ghost. Cammie'll be annoyed, angry even!" she shouted as I turned to leave. I was crying I didn't want to do what I had to.

Abby POV, 6 months afterwards, New York City, New York, USA

Well I didn't want to abort I knew that much. Adoption, no I couldn't know that I could meet her at 15 and not know who she was. Could I put her up for adoption in another country, somewhere far away…? Ireland. Could I raise her? Maybe? No, definitely not she'd be a disaster especially at this time in my life. I wish Rachel was here. I'd ask her what she thought, she'd think about it for a bit and then she'd say "Whatever you think Ab." Not helping at all. Adoption it is. I suppose I better go figure it out.

Abby POV, Roughly 2 months later.

I gave birth to a little girl today Rachelle Isabelle Cameron I named her after Rachel because I figured they'd never meet and hoped it would give her some of Rach's common sense that I don't have. I just have to figure out how to get her to Ireland quickly if I stay with her too long I'll want to keep her.

Abby POV, A week later, Galway, Ireland.

Mr + Mrs O'Brien are going to adopt Rachelle I feel regretful but I know I must do it. They want to change her name… if I ever meet her and she decides to stay with me she's calling herself Rachelle Isabelle not Rachael Jennifer. She was going to be called in full Rachael Jennifer O'Brien. Her parents are Christian, I think it'll hopefully teach her discipline and all that which she wouldn't have with me. She'll have a family this way which she wouldn't with me. 3 brothers, Aunts, Uncles, Grandmothers, mother _and_ father figures. She'll have no spies interfering and won't know about spies for hopefully a long time, no-one knows so how can anyone hurt her? I'll be in a different country she won't be able to find me. They want to change her birthday. I can't believe that it's so odd but they say they want to change it because their sons are all kind of late in the year so they'd like to have one early. I agreed wanting to get this over with it wasn't strictly speaking a legal adoption; I'll fix that soon enough. Her full profile would be Rachael Jennifer O'Brien, 10th of April, Age: under 1 year, Parents: Elizabeth and Michael O'Brien, Siblings: Nicholas Martin, John Matthew and Anthony Daniel. Instead of Rachelle Isabelle Cameron, 19th November, Age: 7 days, Parents: Abigail Cameron and Joshua Smith, Siblings: N/A. With that thought I left, leaving my baby with two strangers, I started to cry. I walked as fast as possible which is quite fast. I went to the airport and got my plane back to New York. I was away from her life and that was good. I was finished being a mother. I cried for days, my friends came over to make sure I ate and slept. Sophia, Charlotte and Addison were the best but would kill me if I called them their full names, I don't actually mind being called Abigail, unless it's by Rach because that means I'm in trouble. So I wouldn't dare call them anything other than Lottie, Soph and Sonny. Rach doesn't mind either but Bex and Cammie would probably give you a roundhouse kick to remember unless it was Rach, Joe or Patricia and maybe the other teachers.

**_A/N Ok sorry it's short but hey I have't got much written and well I want it to last!_**

**_1-2 reviews 4 weeks_**

**_3-5 reviews 3 weeks_**

**_6-8 reviews 2 weeks_**

**_9-10 reviews 1 week_**

**_11+ reviews 1-2 days! So if you want to read more I'd suggest reviewing! Please! :D _**


	2. Authors Note! Sorry no chapter but READ!

A/N Sorry for the false alarm not a part of the story. I just want to say some stuff. If you like I suppose you can review this to get extra reviews and I suppose I'll be quicker then bevause at the moment you're looking at 2 weeks... Your choice! 2 I totally forgot the disclaimer note! Oopsy daisy (to qoute Liz but I say it myself so...) :D ok so I don't own anything except mr + mrs o'brien, rachael her brothers and Joshua and I didn't mean to say 'matt the father' I meant ' matt the uncle' oopsy daisy :D anyways good day people where I am it's 1:17 (Ireland) I'm sooo good to you guys! Peace! Rachael (see what I did hah do yah? My birthday is April 10 too! Hehe :P) R+R Pwease? Pweety pweety pwease (pouty face) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Abby's POV, New York, twelve years later**

What did I do? I could've raised her! I know I could've. She could've gone to Rachel when I was on missions. We could've lived in a cute house in the suburbs with a maid and most definitely a cook. We could've had a dog names Bailey. A scene of us when she was older played in my head as I drifted into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~ DREAM!** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I walked into the kitchen as sneakily as possible after being away on a mission for two weeks, a short one thankfully, I knew Rachelle was there because I could see the nanny's car out front which meant Joe probably dropped her off a couple of hours ago. I saw her finally at the teak and granite island studying, I was so proud. She had her back turned to me but I knew exactly what she was wearing; a blue cupcake t-shirt with 3/4 jeans and flip flops her long, curly hair in a side ponytail, the only way she liked it. I snuck up on her, but she was quick, and she turned around when I was four feet away from her.

"Hey Mom." I looked quizzical; she explained. "I heard you when you walked in." Looking down at my high heeled black shoes she said, "Maybe think about your footwear next time." I smiled and sat down beside her.

"I'm taking too many missions obviously, because you're getting to be too good of a spy. So, guess what?" I said, trying to get her excited because I had asked the Director to give me a few months off.

"You have to go on another mission and you don't want me in Gallagher, so I'm staying with someone else?" She asked dismayed. I was trying to make her happy, not sad. Hmm…

"Well, if that's what you want… I was going to say something else, but whatever you want." I started walking to the door, she'd crack soon enough.

"Alright, stop torturing me it's not fair! You've had training in this!" She was almost crying. I felt bad… but not bad enough.

"Well if you're not polite to me… I don't know if I want to do what I had planned anymore." I said, talking so nonchalantly, trying to be calm and cool but failing.

"Okay, you've won, Mommy. What were you going to tell me before I was so amazingly rude?" When she put on an angel's face and spoke in that five year old voice, I couldn't resist.

"I'm not going on another mission for four months." I was practically shouting. My little girl got off her chair and nearly knocked me over giving me a hug.

"Thank you so much, I love you." It was muffled but I heard it.

"Love you too, Shell." I whispered into her hair. "You know what, I think we should make some dinner, because I gave the chef the day off."

"Oh, damn, crap, I'm going to die young." She said, barely audible but I hear her even when she's like Cammie, a chameleon. Just like Zach _sees_ Cammie, I _hear _Rachelle.

"What'd 'ya say, missy?" I asked, acting confused; key word…'acting'.

"Nothing. I just was wondering… maybe I should cook." She grinned

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END OF DREAM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then everything went black, me and my little girl were laughing and it just went black then bright again as I heard the one sound that can wake me up…my phone. _Ring… Ring… _I'm coming, I'm coming _Ring… Ring…_

**Rachael O'Brien's POV, twelve years later, Galway, Irelan**d

I wasn't happy now. I haven't been for some time. so I finally got up the courage to do it. I wrote _and_ sent it this time.

_Dear Ms Morgan,_

_My name is Rachael O'Brien. I am twelve years old and I know that you're school takes girls from thirteen, but I know things about the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women that I daren't enclose in an e-mail. I know things about you and your family that even you don't know. Please let me at least talk to you, see you, anything. If you would consider letting me into your school I would be glad._

_Sincerely,_

_Rachael O'Brien_

I pressed 'Send'. I hoped, I prayed to a god I didn't believe in. I was so afraid she wouldn't let me in. I was afraid I'd never see her, have contact with them again. I may have been _too_arrogant in that e-mail. Oh well, I suppose I just have to hope she doesn't have my temper and decides to do something like I would do.

**Rachel Morgan's POV, One day afterward, Roseville, Virginia.**

I was so shocked when I saw the e-mail. Someone – a child none the less – knows that our school is for geniuses and SPIES! I had to call Abby, ghost or not I needed her to help. I'm no good with children other than spies anymore, not that she really is either but I just felt I needed _her_ and no one else would do it. I don't know where that strong motherly instinct went but it's gone. I have one it's just…weak. _Ring…Ring…_Abby pick up! _Ring… Ring…_

"Hello?"

"Abby, it's Rach." I said matter-of-factly knowing she knew who it was.

"What's up?"

"Abby, can you come? Soon?"

"When do you need me?" I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"ASAP."

"Thursday, okay?"

"Perfect. See you then." I better book a flight for Rachael, three days, only three days for me to figure out what to do, what to say. Oh god.

**_A/N Hey guys sorry about taking so long, how about we just try to get to 15? How about that? Kay so yeah Bye!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Me!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachael O'Brien, two days later, Early Morning, Galway Ireland.**

I was going to Virginia… tomorrow. I was excited and nervous, really nervous, it showed but I remembered _'Spies don't show emotion' _and quickly went back to a straight face. I went to my closet and picked out a few things, two Hollister tracksuits, two Juicy tracksuits, An Abercrombie and Fitch one, a few pairs of cheap leggings, some jeans, a few tanks, t-shirts and cami's, two really cute dresses, a playsuit and a few other necessities. I closed the door – shoes – I love shoes always have always will. I got two pairs of Converse 1 pair black slim slip and the other just a pair of sneakers, two pairs of pumps – black and silver – my Nikes and then after I had piled it all into a cute duffle bag, I got my handbag and threw (not literally) my laptop, iPod, journal, and phone actually remembering the chargers, I don't know how long I'll be gone. I made myself dinner, I made a burger out of the left over mince from the lasagna we had yesterday, I peeled some potatoes and cut them into thick fries I put them into the deep fat fryer as I waited for the burger to cook. I ate it savouring each mouthful of probably the last meal I'd make myself for a considerable amount of time. It was 2am so I went to sleep. I had to be up at 6 to catch my plane; I think Ms Morgan did that on purpose. When I woke up, I had a shower ate breakfast and left a note.

_Elizabeth and Michael,_

_I'm sorry but I've left for a while and I don't know when I'll be back. Thanks for taking care of me all these years I took all my money and transferred it to a bank account with my real name in the States. I've gone to meet my mother. Hope I'll see you again._

_Sincerely,_

_Rachelle Cameron_

I was crying by the time I left, I walked out to the taxi that was waiting outside my country house. The cabbie drove me to the Airport and I did all the stuff check in, security etc...Then I had breakfast, a petite pain, Shreddies and some tea. They called my flight number DL0123 I went to gate 4 and met the person who would help me get to my collector. Once we got on the plane I found my seat and put my hand bag in the overhead compartment taking out my iPod and putting the earphones into my ears. I waited 'til we were in the air and then I fell asleep, for the _whole_ journey. Thankfully I was in my most comfortable outfit my orange Juicy Couture tracksuit with a black belt and black cardy Uggs, My 'Rachael' necklace, Pandora bracelet with an 'R', a diamond and a silver cross which I took off and stuffed in my pocket. My long, curly, light brown hair was tied to the side of my head with bobby pins leaving a small bundle of curly hair on my left shoulder. When I woke up people were leaving the plane I waited until Alyssa (my 'minder') came and brought me out of the plane to collect my luggage. I found my duffle bag quickly and walked to the exit. I saw a man with messy black hair holding a sign that said 'Rachael O'Brien' I told Alyssa and she left. I gather all my courage and walked over. I stuck out my hand and said, "Enchante." _Spies are polite and courteous._

"I'm Joe Solomon. You're Rachael?" Maybe not _all_ the time.

"Yes, where are you parked?"

"The chauffeur will meet us here." Ah… I remember they had a legend, a façade to keep up, rich, snooty, heiresses. This could be hard. I gawped – inside – at the limo but when Joe stepped in I followed him sitting on the side seat as if it were perfectly normal to be sitting in a limo with a man you've known…what 3 minutes? We got to the school quickly enough. The windows were tinted so I couldn't see the school until we got out. My jaw dropped in my head it was so magical awe inspiring, AMAZING! This great big castle was - hopefully – going to be my school, no home for the next few months. I then went to get my luggage I grabbed my duffle bag and my handbag and then I heard laughing. I turned to see a man with short brown hair standing beside Joe while Joe was laughing.

"Take her luggage to her suite Blake; she has a lot of things to do." I was still tired as I had gotten a maximum of 7 hours sleep! I just sighed and gave him my duffle bag I wasn't letting anybody near my laptop. It's mine. He turned and walked off towards the gate Joe followed him and I followed Joe.

"Say your name then 'Guest' capiche?" I nodded meekly he had a sort of tone I had never heard before that day and was never to hear after either. I had to impress my mom and aunt. We did as he said, the gate opened and we walked into the castle it was even more beautiful inside. Joe started moving so I followed, I realised we were probably walking towards Headmistress Morgan's office. We got there and he walked straight in, I thought that was peculiar but Ms Morgan didn't even blink. I had to use all of my self-control as I resisted hugging her, she looked just like me or did I look like her? Athletic in build with a perfect face, hair the same as mine but straight and in a messy bun. She wore a designer skirt suit that completely flattered her, it showed off her legs. She looked incredible.

"Joe, can you leave us please?" She asked, but it was still a command, an order. Joe left and she started talking to me.

"What do you know?"

I smirked, "About your school or you?"

"Me." My smirk faded and she saw it, it wasn't the answer I was expecting but I am a spy. I had an answer.

"I know a few things, 1) You have a sister called Abby and a daughter called Cammie, 2) You have a niece you don't know about, 3) Your sister is younger than you, and you called her on Monday to help with me. She is on her way here now." I finished exasperated. She looked shocked. I just waited for her to say something. After 2 minutes and 51 seconds she said something, finally.

"Sit, please." She said while pointing to a leather couch. I walked over cautiously and sat down being as gracious as possible. Then, I saw the door open, I tensed, Rachel noticed, and then of all people to walk in Abby did. Abby Cameron, Abigail Cameron oh mother what you have missed, I though as she strode in.

"Jeez Rach, what'd I do now?" She joked at her sisters' stern look, not seeing me.

"Hmm… well let's start with this, you have a daughter **and **not only you didn't tell me but you put her up for adoption?" I stayed quiet, obviously this was a sisters' fight.

"Rach I wanted to tell you I did, but I couldn't, I sorted it out by myself." I looked at her, wondering are either of them going to mention me, as in the flesh and blood on the couch.

"Well I'm just wondering how come she knew all about us without anyone telling her?" Thanks for the 'her' Aunt Rachel.

"She got my genes?" Abby questioned. Then, like in those movies, they both turned to me at the same time.

"When did you find out everything?" Abby asked, she was really…scared because if _I _could find out about everything, why couldn't anyone else, what was stopping them?

"I was 5 years old when I first heard about Abby same year I hacked into the CIA." I said straight face, no emotion. They looked impressed.

"Well done." That was Rachel.

"Yeah…um…Abby can I talk to you." I hoped she'd say yes. I suppose it's the polite thing to do, in a way. We looked alike, physically. She was wearing dark wash, skinny jeans, a white cami and green Hollister jumper. She had a necklace with an 'R' on it. Her name was Abigail Cameron, A and C not R, was it symbolizing me? She then agreed and we walked out the door and went a little bit down the hall.

"My name is Rachelle Isabelle Cameron. I am twelve years old. Seven years ago I found out I was adopted. It wasn't recorded. I hacked in search of my biological mother and father, I got quite far. I contacted this school, knowing it was the last resort." I listed off while looking at my uggs and playing with my necklace. I had been practising it all day but it came out so fast I hadn't needed to.

"I'm sorry." I could've done with a little more than 'I'm sorry'

"Yeah well, I hope you understand that I'm 12 and because you've missed those years, I won't feel comfortable about loving you as Cammie loves Rachel for some time." I had to use all of my courage, which was fast fading. She had courage too.

"I completely understand. I want you to know I never forgot about you. I wrote you letters, but didn't send them. I checked your test scores after I hacked into the Irish Department of Education, I saw you had Cameron brains and I was so proud." I was happy but I didn't know if she was friend or foe, so I kept it to myself. I'm good at knowing when people are lying…she wasn't. I can lie myself, regulate my pulse, keep a straight face, no one can tell.

"Well thanks but I also want to ask, why do you have an 'R' on your necklace?" I said with about a million stops and stammers.

"I-I never wanted to forget you." She didn't answer my question, I didn't care it was so nice.

"Um… Rachel's probably wondering where we are because we've been out here for quite some time. We should go back." Nice one Rachelle, way to kill the mood. I let out a small smile to show I forgave her, friend or foe? Friend. We walked back to Rachel's office and Cammie was there. No one said anything for seven minutes and thirty-three seconds. It was very awkward and tense, until Rachel said, "Well, Cammie this is your cousin Rachelle." I smiled, and then hid it.

"Hi." I said, her jaw dropped, I put my hand out, she took it and we shook hands.

"Hi," Turning to Abby she said, "Seriously fifteen years and I know nothing of my **_only_**cousin."

Abby looked at her thought for a moment and said, "Wow, I'm going to say this a lot today aren't I? I'm sorry Cam, I didn't even tell your mother until she showed up today." She half joked. Cammie looked at her mother.

"Really you found out today?"

"Yep." Abby looked at me, I guess I must've looked pretty tired because then she said, "I think I'll bring Rachelle to her suite, that okay Rach?" Not asking me but her sister, we were still on first name basis and she knew it but I think neither of us really cares.

"Sure, it's the suite you stayed in at Gallagher." That mean I was staying… Yes!

**A/N: Okay, so I'm going back to school on the 25th so that means I'll only be able to update weekends mostly, I know you're probably all thinking 'Excuses excuses' but honestly that's what's happening. So yeah... Review?**

**Dedicated to:  
><strong>Epic Phan Gurf - That's so nice, your review was worth two!

Anonymous Reviewer

bookluvr07 - Thanks :)

emmettluvrXD - Thank you soo much for the reviews, alerts and fav! I was so suprised with the fav!

bookluvr07

bookluvr07 - How'd you manage that? Two reviews on the same chapter I mean.

AlyssaXxX - Love the name Alyssa! I don't know if you're an actual FF-er though...

mjrocksstl94

Anonymous Reviewer

emmettluvrXD

AND

missperfect23 - for alert

xxmadmooxx1995xx - for alert

**So thank you soo much to all of you! Can we try to get to 15? Only 4!  
>Song for today: Black and Yellow by Whiz Khalifa<br>FanFiction you should seriously check out: Gallagher High by Gallagher Girl5**

**Rachael**

**P.S. What do you think Rachelle will be like in Gallagher? If you read my quite long authors note put an ':*' smiley face at the end!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_~~~~Previously~~~~_**

_"I think I'll bring Rachelle to her suite, that okay Rach?"_

_"Sure, it's the suite you stayed in at Gallagher."_

_That mean I was staying… Yes!_

_~~~~**On with the story!~~~~**_

**Rachelle Cameron's POV, Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women,**

"I'll talk to you in the morning Rachelle, come here before breakfast please."

"Sure Aunt Rachel" Rachel and I had bonded quickly. Abby and I walked around the school for 3 minutes and 37 seconds before we came to a door. I opened it and my luggage was on the floor beside a bed. It was a pretty bare room. There were four beds, four medium sized closets, four bedside tables and four desks. On one of the desks there were a stack of books. I left my handbag on the bed with my luggage nearest.

"Mind if I stay with you tonight kiddo? We could grab dinner." I figured it was around 7pm, roughly. She looked at the gold and silver Swatch on her wrist. "There's still time." I had been in Rachel's office for four hours! As I thought about it I was wondering why Rachel didn't go. She is the headmistress, then I remembered it was January so it probably wasn't that important to go to every dinner, especially when you have a kitchen-y thing in your office. Then, I concluded that was why Cammie came looking for her.

"I'm not really very hungry, but thanks, if you'd like to stay I'd appreciate it."

"Okay, I'll get some stuff and Rachelle?"

"Yeah?"

"Have any nicknames?" She was smiling really wide. I don't really, I suppose Rach, Rachie, one of my old, old friends used to call me Rachael Jennifer every time he said Rachael but he moved to The Blackthorne Institute in Maine 3 years ago.

"Not really, what about Shell like 'Michelle'?"

"Okay then, Shell it is!" She exclaimed as she walked out the door to get what she needed for tonight. I decided to unpack so I went to the closet closest to my luggage. I put most things in the closet, some on/in the desk and my make-up in the bathroom. I got my book 'To Kill a Mockingbird' and went to the bed I had claimed mine. I just read for a while, not very long, and then I heard the door creaking ever so slightly. I put down my book, walked really quietly to the door and was in a fighting stance for when Abby walked in and I relaxed. I went back to my bed and started reading my book again. She had a small cream duffel bag with her.

"I'm just going to change into pyjamas, okay?" I nodded still engrossed in my book as she walked into the bathroom. I got up and went to the desk with the schoolbooks and uniform on it, I took out my lineless note pad and began drawing random things that came to my mind…I do that a lot. When Abby came out she looked amazing…even in pyjamas, she was wearing black shorts with red and white plaid stripes on them, a black cami and some cute fuzzy socks, her make-up had been removed and she, like her sister, had a flawless face, pale with rosy cheeks. Like mine. She stood beside me on my right looking at what I drew as I snaked my left hand to where her hand was, I grabbed it and I flipped her over while staying in the chair. I turned to face her and said, "Hmm…and you're the CIA operative." before I started laughing like a mad woman, it was her face mostly. Her eyebrows were raised, her jaw dropped so her mouth formed an 'o' shape and her eyes were ridiculously wide.

"I was just going to tell you that you should probably change now." She said innocently.

"Okay, back in a second" I winked at her and swayed my hips as I walked to get my pyjamas. Pink plaid shorts, my pink Peter Alexander slippers and my white top that says 'I'll sleep when I'm dead' written in black. I went into the bathroom and changed. When I got back into the room Abby or Mom was digging in her duffle bag looking for something. I just went over to my bed and stuck my bookmark on the right page.

"Do you have a laptop?" Abby called while still looking in her bag.

"Yeah, do you want to use it?" I went over to my desk and got my laptop out of the backpack slung on the chair.

"Yes, thanks." I walked over to her and I was positive she hadn't noticed so, at the very top of my lungs I shouted, "ABBY!" I was so enjoying this! I was pranking like crazy!

"What?" she cried after jumping about 3 feet in the air.

I was laughing so hard I just barely managed in between laughs to say, "Where *laugh* do you want *laugh* the laptop *laugh*?"

"There," She said pointing to the desk she had moved in front of a bed. When she had finally finished rooting in her bag she had a pile of things on the floor beside her. I looked and saw she had; cans of soda (6), lots of chocolate, DVD's (3) and 2 wrapped items.

"Okay, so we're going to watch some movies and we can talk etc… it'll be fun don't worry," she said amused at the look on my face when she said we'd talk. "But don't worry we'll be asleep early enough so you can wake up before breakfast because I don't think I can face the wrath of Rachel that early…" She gave me one of the wrapped items; a Tiffany blue box with a white ribbon.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EVEN THOUGH IT'S THREE MONTHS LATE!" I was confused, my birthday's in April not November.

"My birthday's in April but thank you." I said dismayed as she didn't even remember my birthday. I just shrugged it off and opened the box; inside was the most amazing, darling, little silver bracelets I have ever seen it was about 1/4 " thick and had my name(my **birth** name) engraved in script on the inside, like a dog tag in a way. "Rachelle Isabelle Cameron". I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"They changed your birthday when you were adopted…" she trailed off.

"So… when is my actual birth date?"

"It's the 19th of November."

"Okay… when's yours, Rachel's, Cammie's… Ugh! I don't know anything!" I said as I burst into tears, this life, family, happiness, naivety it's new territory for me and I really don't like it. I'm used to knowing most of what other people are talking about, here, I know nothing.

She hugged me tighter and said, "Mine's the 3rd of April, Rachel's is the 5th of June and Cammie's is 5th of February," I snuggled into her as she led us to the bed. "It's okay kiddo you'll find out everything soon enough, everyone's an ally here."

**A/N: HEY!**

**I was super hyper last night so I couldn't really update... I'm all sane (mostly) now though so I did... It's un-Beta'd though, I'll update it Beta style later (when my Beta get's it back to me) okay?**

**Wanna see the oufits the way I think? Go to:**

**www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/faniction/ collection?id=1078452**

**Did you like it? Huh? Didn't quite hear that. Can you repeat it... Nope better review... At least I'm able to read even if I am half deaf... :)**

**Dedicated to:**

bookluvr07 - TRAIN DRIVER! AH...

emmettluvrXD - Maybee... you didn't expect that, eh? It's about to go into her past... interesting? Maybe

GallagherGirl16 - That's okay, Thanks for reviewing

CanadianAngel97 - Thanks, let me guess. From Canada and 13/14 years old?

**Can we get more reviews? Maybe? Pwease? 4 is a tiny bit pathetic (even though it's what I asked)... I'll update sooner... Please they inspire me to type. They're like my drugs... but they aren't bad for you! **

**Until I learn French... but not,**

**Rachael or Chelly is a Gallagher Girl **

**P.S. I am thinking of changing my pen name... any ideas?**

**P.P.S. Wanna sneak peak? Yes? Too bad not yet... HehehehehE**

**P.P.P.S. I'll update an un-Beta'd version on Sunday if you review lots... if not Monday or Tuesday (maybe un-Beta'd maybe not).**

**P.P.P.P.S. I'm going to shut up now... Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_-Previously-_**

_"They changed your birthday when you were adopted…" she trailed off._

_"So… when is my actual birth date?"_

_"It's the 19th of November."_

**-On to the story-**

We watched movies and ate and laughed and were just in general, happy. At around 1am we decided we better go to sleep, we cleaned up a bit and slept in my bed together. It was probably the first night since he left that I smiled in my sleep.

You're probably wondering who _he_ is well _he_ is Zachary Goode, a boy that is 4 years older than me and probably one of my best friends. He went to the Blackthorne Institute in Maine when he turned 13. He had long-ish browny-black hair and piercing green eyes with gold flecks. He smirks a lot but is a really caring person although he acts cocky and arrogant until he well no he _is_ cocky and arrogant. All. The. Time.

I suppose now you want me to tell you my other best friends. Am I right? Yes, I am. Well there's Elizabeth Sutton who is my hacking buddy in a way. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, lives in Alabama and usually looks like a sunburnt pixie! When I hacked into the CIA the fifth time they noticed, and well Liz was their child prodigy so me and her used to design a firewall and then the other would hack it and design and a new one so on and so on. Liz an I are great friends, if one was stuck on something the one who had designed the firewall would never gloat, just help. We have loads of secrets, that neither of us will tell any one else, EVER!

Also, Victoria Newman is my best friend. Tori and I go way back. She lived in my estate when I was younger and her brother was Zach's best friend. Grant, I think, was his name. She's my age (12), has blonde hair that has red and brown highlights in it, grey eyes and the most friendly, inviting smile ever. She is short at only 4ft 3in (even I'm taller!) and very skinny, she is muscular as she, like me, was an Irish Dancer or ID for 8 years, since the age of four. We competed together, shopped, practiced, and were absolute best friends. She left for, am, Texas when we were 7, I think. Obviously we weren't dancing together for the full 8 years only for 3 but we still went to pretty much the same competitions etc.

*****TIME SKIP*****

I slept until I woke naturally around 6 am. Seriously, I thought, I never wake up this early. I went to my closet and picked out an outfit, dark wash skinny jeans, a white cami, a grey Only hoodie that's way too big for me and my cardy uggs. I put on some really light make up, a light pink lip gloss, pink eye shadow and a small bit of brown blush to tune down the pinkness of my cheeks. I also put on my new bracelet, swatch and my old necklace. Mom had left to go, somewhere, but I saw a little envelope with 'Shell' written in neat, cursive handwriting. I went over and opened it. I read the note inside,

_Shell,_

_Sorry, I had to go do stuff. Go to Rach before 8am (breakfast) but after 6. She should be in her office anyway. Don't wear the uniform. You can change into it if she wants you to go to classes. FYI I'd rather, if you could, call me Mom. Whatever suits though._

_Love Always,_

_Mom xx :)_

I smiled internally. I guessed it was roughly 6:15, so I walked to the door and went out, leaving to Rach's or Mrs. Morgan's office. I presume I'll have to call her Mrs. Morgan... Ugh. When I got to the door I knocked quietly, no response. I opened the door noiselessly and walked in to see Rachel's head on her desk while she slept in a different skirt suit to yesterdays leading me to believe that she had gotten up and changed, or not slept and changed still.

I crept up to her desk and whispered, "Aunt Rachel? Rachel?" Getting louder each time I continued, "Rachel, Rachel, Rach, Rach RAch. Oh My Gosh, wake up for goodness sake. Rachel." I was getting frustrated so I shouted with all my might while trying not to wake any body else up... "AUNT RACHEL WAKE THE HECK UP!" She woke with a start, and grumbled something half-intelligible that I didn't catch. "Pardon, can you repeat that please," She looked at me with a smile and said, "Sure, I said 'I thought you might be more like your mother and not come until lunch or something." I half laughed and stated that usually that would be true, but not to that extent.

"Next time, I think it might be best if you just let me sleep." She laughed.

**A/N: Okay… So yeah I do know I have hell of a lot of groveling and explaining etc. So here is my list:**

**Excuses that are 100% true!**

**I had a super busy week from last Sunday to today, from cousins, birthday parties, galas, school, friends and studying.****Last Thursday, there was thunder and lightning that broke our computer! ****L****I went into Secondary School last Thursday, we have nine 40min classes, and they ALL give you homework.****My brothers are evil and wouldn't let me use the laptop!****My ipod broke so I couldn't use it to even post an A/N!****I was super tired… ;(**

**Sorry it was kind of short. I'll update tomorrow hopefully. But no promises! Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please forgive me! I know it was only like 850 words but I'll try my very hardest to update ASAP. Yeah so that's it. If you review, which you should, tell me if you forgive me. Also, tell me if this much bad stuff or stuff that keeps you busy for ages has happened to you. I know these A/N's are nearly as long as the stories… **

**Dedications:**

GallagherGirl16 – Oh My God thank you I love you're stories! Sorry your sanity went… 

Bookluvr07 – You have homework! :P

Simlead – Sorry if that's not right. Sure! Thanks! J

emmettluvrXD – Your welcome! Who's Emmett? 

**Vote! Which one: (Sorry Again :P)**

EmeraldIsle Bookworm

M&M'sMorgan

HotChocolateStar

LoneGallagherGirl

ForeverUtdGG

**Song of the day: Pumped up Kicks by Foster the People.**

**Bye! Eventually. I realized I want 5 this time before I review, I know I can't really be terribly mean about it because I didn't update but… 5! Also, (Last thing I promise!) someone get **Gallagher Girl5** to update 'Gallagher High' and I'll think of a reward!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_-Previously-_**

"Pardon, can you repeat that please," She looked at me with a smile and said, "Sure, I said 'I thought you might be more like your mother and not come until lunch or something." I half laughed and stated that usually that would be true, but not to that extent.

"Next time, I think it might be best if you just let me sleep." She laughed.

_**-On to the story-**_

**Rachelle's POV**

I sat down on the leather couch and waited for 13 minutes and 43 seconds,  
>"You know Aunt Rachel, I've been waiting here for 13 minutes and 43...44...45 seconds." I said quietly.<br>"Oh, you are so like Abby it's unbelievable." She laughed. "Actually, you go and eat, most of the girls should be there now, and then come back again later."  
>"Okay, see you." I walked out the door and past the Hall of History past the Gallagher Family Tapestry and into the dining hall. I scanned the room. I saw the teachers, Cammie, and random pupils. Then, my eyes rested on, "Tori!" I screamed at the familiar face.<br>"Oh my god. Rachie?" She asked coming closer to me.  
>I hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Tori, what the heck are you doing here?"<br>"Grant-Grant went away, to-to Blackthorne, he did something really really bad, Rach really bad." She whispered quietly, worry filling her voice. "Two men came and told me that Mam and Dad wanted me to go here, that they were spies, and that they were on a mission and couldn't bring me here." I patted her back lightly.  
>"It's okay Tori we'll figure something out, we always do." I said reassuringly, "On a happier note my biological mother is in this very room." She pulled back and looked around the room. Her eyes grew wide in shock.<br>"Are you forking serious? Abby Cameron is your MOTHER!" She whisper-yelled. I had told her Abby was my mother's first name,she probably just pieced it together. I smiled and she sat down at a table with two girls - one on her right and one across from the one on her right. Everyone on, presumably, the seventh grade table was staring at me. Ah, well.  
>"Oh, Rachie, this is Sophie and Louise. Sophie's full name is Sophia though. Would you sit down! For goodness sake." She said pointing to the girls beside her. Louise had medium length black hair tied in a ponytail at the bottom of her head and Sophie had long blonde hair in a fish braid that was cascading over her right shoulder.<br>"Hi, I'm Rachelle, call me Rach or Rachie, ShellI anything actually I don't really care," I said to the two girls. "I'm not going to eat this morning 'kay? Talk to you guys at lunch." I told Tori before escaping to the door, until Cammie called me over. This, although profitable, is torture.  
>"Hey Ca- LIZ! Oh my god!" I exclaimed before I hugged Liz. "What are the chances?"<br>"194.3 to 1" She said laughing. It was kind of a game we play. I'll do something, ask a question, speak a language etc. and she'll have to copy it or answer if it was a question and vice versa.  
>"Oui. Cela a été rapide.<strong>(Yes. That was very quick)<strong>" I spoke in French. That was when I turned around to Cam and her other two friends, McHenry -Macey I think- and an exotic beauty.  
>"Merci. C'est si bon de vous voir, ce n'est Bex et Macey est à côté d'elle. Comment savez-vous Cam? <strong>(Thank you. It's so good to see you, this is Bex and Macey is next to her. How do you know Cam?)<strong>" Liz replied still speaking in French.  
>"It's nice to meet you ni binamu yangu. Mimi rasmi Rachelle Isabelle CameronSmith, lakini hawajaribu simu yangu hiyo. Mimi bado Rach, lakinijina langu ni Cameron. <strong>(Cam is my cousin. I'm officially Rachelle Isabelle Cameron Smith, but do not dare call me that. I'm still Rach, but my surname is Cameron.)<strong>" I replied in Swahili.  
>"How are you spelling 'Rachel' this time?" Liz replied with a smile. I won!<br>"R-A-C-H-E-L-L-E. I won." I said with a smirk. "You never win this."  
>"Hey, I win the maths and physics-y stuff you're just better at languages!"<br>"Uh, guys?" Cammie asked. "It's funny and all but you're kind of ignoring us and not telling us how you know each other..."  
>"Oh right," I looked at Liz and she nodded. "We'll tell you later but right now I have to go talk to my Mom." I walked over to my mother, who was at a separate table to everyone else. The set-up was kind of odd. Six tables, one for each grade, a teachers table at the top of the room on a kind of podium and several - 8 - small four seat tables scattered around the room. It was slightly old-fashioned but very nice. Sophisticated, if you will.<br>"Hey munchkin," She greeted me warmly. "What's up?"  
>"Hey, nothing much really, you know Liz, Cammie's friend? Well she... I know...actually I'll explain later." I stuttered. "My friend, Tori, is here, in seventh grade."<br>"That's good," she smiled. "I'm pretty sure you won't have classes today. Do you want to do something?"  
>"Yeah, thanks. You know you're a really good Mom, I love you."<br>"I love you too kiddo, I'll figure out something to do soon."  
>"I'm going to go to my room. Talk to you later Mom." I got up, walked away and waved. I walked to my room and decided I wanted to sleep. I changed into my pyjamas and cuddled up in bed. Feeling happy as I had reunited with two of my best friends, if only Zach could be here. Zach, understands me, better than anyone. When I was in Junior Infants (Age 4),Zach was in 2nd Class (Age 8) and he was so mature and perfect. He was my best friend, ever. He used to sneak out of his house and sleep in my bed because I used to get nightmares, I used to cuddle up to him my head on his chest and I used to sleep, often still getting nightmares but no one but Zach would shake me awake and comfort me back to sleep. I was basically his sister and from the time I found out I was adopted he was more of a brother than Nick, Ants or even John. He made me feel safe. I love him, but in a family way, God no, not any other way. I soon fell asleep and dreamed about Zach, about how I haven't actually realised how much I miss him.<br>**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
>"Rachelle Isabelle Cameron, wake up!" No. That voice, he's not...here? Wow, that's a little ironic.<br>"Zach?" I questioned, sitting up slowly. My head was pounding. "Zach, it is you! What are you doing here?"  
>"Calm down, Rachelle Isabelle," He laughed, hugging me. "Yeah, it's me. Tori told Grant you were here and Grant told me." How did Tori find out where I was? Oh... Mom.<br>"I missed you so much, too much."  
>"I missed you too, but it doesn't matter now. We're together. Brother and sister." He said pulling out of our hug. I went back to my previous position, laying down on my bed, Zach coming down beside me enveloping his arm around my shoulders, my head on his chest.<br>We stayed like that in complete silence before I said, "So, if Blackthorne is a school for Juvenile Delinquents why are you here? I'm guessing ye're spies or something too. Right?"  
>"A+ Rachelle Isabelle. Yeah we're... Spies."<br>"No you're not, you hesitated, you're something worse."  
>"Assassins."<br>"Oh, sounds fun."  
>"Yeah, very." Oh, how long have I been asleep? I was supposed to go back to Rachel.<br>"Oh fork! What time is it?"  
>"Am... 3pm I think."<br>"Sugar. I have to go, I'm so sorry Zach, WAIT HERE! I swear if you move I'll kill you, or at least temporarily maim you." I said getting up  
>"Okay, okay. I'd prefer to not be temporarily maimed so I'll stay here." I patted his head and ran to Rachel's office. I knocked on the door, when I realised I was still in my pyjamas, I couldn't do anything but stay now. I straightened up and consoled myself with the fact it was just Rachel.<br>"Come in, Rachelle." Rachel called, or Mrs Morgan I suppose.  
>"Hello, how are you?" I said as I opened the door.<br>"Very well thank you, this is Professor Buckingham and beside her is Madame Dabney." She stated.  
>"Oh, hello professors, and you also Mr Solomon." He was hiding in the room that connected onto the office, Rachel's bedroom I believe.<br>"Well done, Ms Cameron. I didn't think Abby had a daughter." He said, not showing suprise but you could hear it. He might be...intimate with Mom...that thought is REPULSIVE!  
>"Yes, she does. You might want to try a better hiding place, you were quite loud as well."<br>"Thank you for the tips Ms Cameron. I thought I was quiet though."  
>"Oh, you might have been to the regular ear but I have advanced sight and hearing as my feeling and taste aren't very good." I stated, it's kind of odd, usually people have awful sight and advanced hearing or vice versa but I do not. I tugged uncomfortably at the hem of my shirt which was annoyingly riding up.<br>"That is quite odd, is it not?"  
>"Yes you are correct," I stated.<br>"Well anyway Ms Cameron we have decided that you may go to the 7th Grade classes starting tomorrow." Mr Solomon said in return.  
>"Okay, is that all, I have to speak to someone."<br>"Rachel?" he said.  
>"Ah, yeah, Rachelle, tomorrow you'll have to move to a suite with three other girls. Is that alright?" She asked. CRAP! That means Zach won't be able to comfort me. I've been having nightmares every night - with the exception of last night - since he left for Blackthorne, nor will I be able to have Mom stay with me.<br>"Uh, Rachel could I perhaps stay in the suite I'm in?"  
>"No, I'm sorry, we cannot condole you to be on your own." But I won't be on my own, ever I thought.<br>"I can assure you I won't be on my own."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"I will not be on my own." I stated, like speaking to a five-year-old. I state a lot.  
>"How?" Both Rachel and Solomon said.<br>"Mom, Zach."  
>"Zach who?" Solomon said as the professors and Rachel stared in shock.<br>"Zachary Goode, from Blackthorne, the school for assassins." I said, half smugly. "He's practically my brother."  
>"How did you find out they were here?" Rachel gasped.<br>"Well it's a long story but, Victoria Newman told her brother Grant that I was in my bedroom and Grant told Zach and Zach found me." I said listlessly, "So, I kind of figured it out, it was Grant's fault really."  
>"Ah, you can, um, go Rachelle. Thanks" Rachel said. I turned to the door and walked out only stopping slightly after a few seconds because I heard a faint 'Ms Cameron'.<br>"Ms Cameron, I need to speak with you, follow me." Solomon said. I followed him until we got to a medium sized room that had a bed, desk and closet. Like mine but with quarter of the stuff.  
>"May I ask what you want?"<br>"You did, but I want to tell you something."  
>After, 27 seconds of silence I asked him, "So... are you waiting for something or someone of what?"<br>"Abby." He said monotonously.  
>"Right." Mom walked through the door at that very moment.<br>"Oh, munchkin, what are you doing here?" Mom asked breezily, she calls me munchkin a lot. I like it.  
>"Mr Solomon wanted to tell me something and was waiting for you." I replied equalling her breezy-ness.<br>"You really want to tell her?" she asked Solomon. This is so obvious!  
>"Guys you're being seriously obvious about this." I said mock-serious. "I already know what you were going to tell me and if you didn't tell me I would've found out so I'm gonna go unless you want me for something else." They looked at me in shock (these people are spies right?).<br>"Ah, no you can go." Solomon said before putting his arm around Mom's shoulders. That was a hint in case I hadn't actually figured it out.

**A/N ****Hey! What's up? I am so so so so sorry. I'm late by like 6 hours or something... Oopsy Daisies. Do ya like J/A. I SWEAR THIS IS A ZAMMIE STORY! (Just in case you were getting any ideas...) She is 12! Zach is 16! God people. **

**Which one? (As a new pe nname): **

EmeraldIsleBookworm

M&M'sMorgan

HotChocolateStar

LoneGallagherGirl

ForeverUtdGG

**Song of the day: Great Britain or Thou shalt always kill by Dan le Sac vs. Scroobius Pip**

**Check out 'The Smiths' seriously! The Very Best Of The Smiths.**

**BYE! I wuv you guys! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

"Where the frig have you been?"

"Hello to you to Zach." I said annoyed as the first thing I heard coming into my room was Zach's voice; in a very unattractive tone.

"Yeah, hello, So..." Zach prompted distractedly.

"Rachel's office, then Solomon's room-slash-office."

"Ohhhkaaaayy, why?"

"Did you know Mom and him are dating?" I asked dreamily not paying attention. Now was the time I sat beside him on my bed. I embraced him in an awkward side-hug.

"Wow, how are you still so calm?"

"I don't know, I just learned my mom was dating my teacher, my brother is an assassin, my best friends brother is an assassin, Macey McHenry is my cousins best friend as well as Liz's and to top it all off I have a damn huge secret to keep from Solomon, Mom, Rach and Cammie." I listed off. "Wow, that list is long."

"Thats incredible!" Zach exclaimed. Practically jumping up and down on my bed. "What's the secret?"

"Zach, for all I know Cammie, Liz, Macey and Bex have a bug in this room." I said exasperated, I've never been so tired in my life... "Listen carefully, I will say this once and once only. NO WAY EVER would I tell you before Rach and Cam."

_****A/N**Sorry it's so short and crappy guys. I'm super depressed and feel very not well, I still have to go to school though :( **_

_**Oh my Zach guess what! I'm going to see Ally Carter in Dublin on Thursday! Anddd I have now become addicted to the best show EVER... NCIS! Andddd my cousins are coming back from Miami Beach where they got me Altoids (YUM! Apple sours) and clothes! Andddd I get to bake in Home Ec tomorrow (Wednesday)! Andddddd I got Heist Society in the book shop! Andddd I have a feeling this week has/willbe the BEST! Andddddd my cousin is making Spaghetti Bolognese(which she'll give me some of)! Andddddd said cousin is lending me season 1-4 of NCIS for me to watch... She has 1-9 I think! But I have an orthodontist appointment tomorrow :( Does that happen to you? You have a super good week but something awful happens smack bang in the middle? P.S. Was anybody in London on Monday and go to Ally? Was it a signing or what? Bye guys, sorry the AN was longer :/ I'll retype this and add more for Sunday-Wednesday we'll see when. Joe/Abby? Do ye like? Amywayz BIBI! **_

_**-Rachael (Anyone like my spelling of it?)**_

_**I edited it guys, expect update soon-ish, albeit a short update... :/**_


	9. Chapter 9

******A/N: Blackthorne, have been in Gallagher since the beginning of the year.******

* * *

><strong><strong>

"Rachelle Isabelle," Zach whined as he turned to me and did the puppy eyes. "Please?"  
>"Zachary middle name Goode, no way in hell!" I retorted. "I will tell everybody in time."<br>"Rachelle, please! I'll do anything, if you will either do that or another favour."  
>"What's the other favour?" I was suspicious...what the hell does he want from me?<br>"Ah, well, uh, will you help me to get Cammie to go out with me?" He then looked suddenly nervous. It was SO cute, he must really like her!  
>"Aw, yeah definitely, what are sisters for?" I smirked, damn I spend too much time around that boy. "Let me text Liz and see if Cam likes you first. Then we'll go from that."<br>"Okay, cool. I've just been cryptic and mysterious around her. Is that good?" Haha, nervous Zach, who would'a thought it?  
>"I think so. I'll ask Macey, she's the boy-expert, right? I'm gonna text Liz now."<p>

**Heya Lizzie, **  
><strong>Zach's wondering if Cammie likes him. Help me find out? He wants to go out with her.<br>~Rachie. xoxo**

_Rachie!_  
><em>Yeah, we (me Bex and Macey) think she does. Truth or Dare? Hehe that'd get her talking. :) Come over? <em>  
><em>-Liz, Bex and Macey xoxo<em>

**You Guys, **  
><strong>Totally. I know you want me to bring Jonas-y and Bex wants me to bring Grantary from what I can hear... ;) Just let us grab them we'll be off. <strong>  
><strong>~Rach and Zach xx [Zach wouldn't let me do 'o''s :(]<strong>

"C'mon Zach, get Jonas and Grantary and meet me at the girls dorm." I ordered as I walked to my closet. It COULD be strip Truth or Dare from what I've heard of Liz's/Cam's friends... cousin, brother, best friends, get the picture? I do. Awkward. I am layering lots of clothes, so I put on a white cami, a black tank, a yellow long sleeve, a half t-shirt, a jumper, black tights and denim shorts with slipper socks . I took down my hair and fixed it with ten elastics. I stuck on twelve bracelets and a necklace. Earrings and hair clips complete my overdressed look. I yawned and walked slowly and tiredly to Cam's bedroom. Zach, Jonas and Grant were standing outside the door.  
>"You know, you could've went in you idiots," I said and then whispered, "and ye're the...spies,"<br>"Cammie... c'mon please EVERYONE is going to play, even Rachelle." Liz's soft southern droll was our greeting.  
>"Yeah Cam, it'll be fun!" Bex added enthusiastically.<br>"Cammie," Macey started evilly, "If you do not comply, I shall have to do two things and one will be to force you."  
>"WHAT! Oh, hi Rachelle." That was Cammie.<br>"Hi... Liz, what's going on?" I asked Liz quietly as she was now standing beside me.  
>"Oh, Cam doesn't want to play Truth or Dare but we're making her." Liz explained to me slowly.<br>"Mauvaise Cammie," I whispered. "Ce n'est pas juste sur elle, mais elle nous remercie."  
>"Oui, oui. Elle sera." Liz replied. "Sachant Macey sa punition sera aussi le nôtre,"<br>"Máš pravdu," I spoke in Czech because Liz isn't that great at Czech, I love it. "Ale koho to zajímá, tak to bude zábava."  
>"Am, Áno, myslím, že to nebude?" Hahaha, she said it wrong.<br>"Liz, je zei: "Ja, ik denk het niet," dat heeft geen zin." What. She likes Dutch.  
>"Oopsy Daisy."<br>"Are you two going to play Truth or Dare?" Macey yelled at us.  
>"Yeah, comin'," I said back. "We were just talking. Who's going to start?"<br>"I will," Bex said confidently. "Jonas, truth or dare?"  
>"Ah, dare?" Jonas replied super nervously.<br>"Yay," Bex shrieked. "I dare you to sing Selena Gomez's 'Love You Like A Love Song',"  
>"Oh, okay..."<br>I went over to Cam's laptop as I was the closest and got it on her hard drive. I went onto the Internet and pulled up the lyrics, printed them and gave them to Jonas, I whispered 'good luck' and sat back down.  
>He started singing, amazingly on-pitch and pretty well.<p>

It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on, with the best of them<br>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A centerfold miracle, lyrical<br>You've saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
>There's no way to describe what you do to me<br>You just do to me, what you do  
>And it feels like I've been rescued<br>I've been set free  
>I am hypnotized by your destiny<br>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
>You are... And I want you to know baby<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

No one compares  
>You stand alone, to every record I own<br>Music to my heart that's what you are  
>A song that goes on and on<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...  
>By the end I was winking at Liz, and she was blushing because he was turned to her. It was his go now.<br>"Zach, truth or dare?"  
>"I'm not afraid of your stupid dares Jonas, dare."<br>"Hmm... I dare you to sit on Cam's lap for the rest of the night unless told otherwise." That is the oddest dare EVER!  
>"Okay?" He actually went over to Cam; who was in short shorts and a cami. Silly, Cam.<br>"So, Rachelle truth or dare?" Oh fork! He has a million things to get back at me for...  
>"Truth, because you have SO many reasons to be evil." I said grimacing because he was, well, you know, smirking.<br>"I got it!" He exclaimed happily. "Have you ever kissed a boy?" Oh, crap! I'm going to kill him.  
>"You know the answer to that you ass," I said through gritted teeth.<br>"Yeah, I do, but everyone else should too."  
>"No, they should not. I was 7!" I whisper-yelled. "Besides I didn't choose to do it."<br>"Rach, what are ye talking about?" Liz asked quietly, that was the first time I realised everyone in the room, Liz, Cammie, Bex, Macey, Grant and Jonas, were staring at me. I guess I have to explain now.  
>"Zach, want to explain?" I asked him evilly. We're evil in this room. Now that I think about it, it's just me and Macey really. Possibly Zach, sometimes.<br>"No..."He replied meekly and Cam whispered something in his ear. He was still sitting on her lap remember.

"Rach, what are ye talking about?" Liz asked quietly, that was the first time I realised everyone in the room, Liz, Cammie, Bex, Macey, Grant and Jonas, were staring at me. I guess I have to explain now.  
>"Zach, want to explain?" I asked him evilly. We're evil in this room. Now that I think about it, it's just me and Macey really. Possibly Zach, sometimes.<br>"No..."He replied meekly and Cam whispered something in his ear. He was still sitting on her lap remember.

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N: Hey. Homework did it? :D?**

**Je suis désolé.**

**Am... I'm going to start writing the next chapter now and try to get 1000+ words again, this is 1298. **

**So, time for the first Disclaimer that should be the 9th? **

_Zach- Rachael, you've been putting it off for long enough. Ally and everything else you've used deserve it._

_Me - Yeah, well Zachary I know that but this is what I'm paying you and the others to do!_

_Zach - You are NOT paying us! _

_Me - BEX! Come here and do this. *stalks off angrily mumbling about green eyed Goodes*_

_Bex - I know, he IS annoying. Hot, and my best friend's boyfriend but DAMN annoying._

_Zach - HEYYY! _

_Cam - He is NOT my boyfriend that should be boyfriends best friend. _

_Bex - Whatever, Rachael does not own anything familiar to you, even some things you don't know about. Things she does not own include; ME, Ally Carter's awesome job of creating me and my boyfriend, Grant. _

_Me - *walks back into the room carrying a strawberry NutriGrain happily* Thank you Bex! Hmmm... NutriGrain's are LOVELY._

_Bex - You don't own those either. _

_Me - Damnit! _

**Bye, here are the translations.**

Poor Cammie, it's not fair on her but, she'll thank us. 

Yes, Yes. She will. 

Knowing Macey her punishment will be ours too.

You're right, but who cares it'll be fun.

Am...Yes, I think it will not?

Liz, you said: "Yes, I think it will not," that makes no sense. 


	10. Chapter 10

****This is rated T. Remember that. =P****

* * *

><p><p>

I stared at Zach. How can someone be meek and unwilling one moment but telling your second deepest, darkest secret the next? Bipolar much?  
>Everyone is staring at me. What did I do? I glare at everyone in the room, except Liz and Jonas. Those two are so nice and they're, dare I say it, perfect for each other.<p>

"Since we're playing strip, you have to take off something, anything." Bex told me. Two words. Told. You. I took out one of my elastics and carefully laid it out in front of me.  
>"Cammie, truth or dare?"<p>

"Dare, you're just twelve," She says condescendingly.

"Yeah, maybe," I replied in an arrogant manner. "But... I dare you to go out with Zach, tomorrow, it is a town day. So?"

"You," she took a deep breath. "Yes, I will." I yawned, putting my hand over my mouth. My eyelids were droopy and I was really tired. Grant saw this.

"Wanna' go to bed Rachelle?" he asked me. I'm glad I got that one dare out. Hehe.

"Mmm..." I replied sleepily.

"Here, come on Rachie," Zach said picking me up. "See you guys tomorrow,"

"Why don't you just come back afterwards?" Macey asked incredulously.

"Do you not know?" Liz said quietly. "Rachelle can't sleep unless Zach is with her, she gets **awful** nightmares and is afraid to sleep otherwise." I then felt myself moving. Then, I felt myself being thrown onto a bed. Ugh, Zach. He tucked me in and started to walk to the bathroom.

"Zach, go play if you want to. I'll be fine, I slept last night." He stopped and turned to me, I didn't have my eyes open but, common sense and listening skills helped.

"Yes, but last night you had Abby and you're a stubborn little donkey when you want to be." Donkey? Oh, he's calling me an ass...

"It's alright, I'll be fine. I've managed to rack up an amazing 100 hours of sleep in the last 4 years anyway so it won't be any different for ONE night and you can come in when ye're done." I did want him to stay but, what's one night going to do anyway? I can't depend on him as I used to.

"Rachelle," he started.

"Zachary, go. Besides, I have to change." I said firmly. He looked at me for a minute, sighed and left. I got up and changed back into my pyjamas. I yawned and clambered into my freezing cold bed, sometimes you really regret things. If Zach was here I would lay on top of him until a bit of the bed was warm and then would lay there. If Zach was here I would have someone to hold onto and someone to calm me if I wake up screaming. If Zach was here, I wouldn't have a flashback. If Zach was here I wouldn't be comparing my life to that of a kangaroo. Kangaroo's have easier lives. I've debated it ten times, at least.

**ZACH'S POV **  
>I left Rachie feeling pretty terrible, I should have stayed with her. But, no, I'm a heartless bastard so I kept walking.<p>

"Zach," Liz exclaimed after I had walked into the room and sat beside Cammie. "You should've stayed with Rach!"

"She'll be fine, she can't depend on me Liz." I countered.

"Okay, enough with all this crap, let's start again," Macey said, "But Cammie, you still have to go out with Zach."

"Okay, strip truth or dare here we come." Bex said gleefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey. **

**Je suis malade. :(**

**I am so sorry this isnt 1000 or 1000+.**

**I hope it isn't crap! Can someone help me with the Truth or Dare? Please. You can either give me ideas or just write it yourself and send it to me. I'll make sure you get mentioned either way. **

**Disclaimer:**

_Cammie- Rachael, do it._

_Me - Yeah, no. _

_Zach - DO IT! _

_Me - Flip off Zach  
><em>_Zach - No, I'm going to stay here just because you don't want me to._

_Me - Zach, _I _can leave. _

_Zach - Do then. _

_Me - *Leaves* I'm not even going to talk in these disclaimers anymore. Cammie, do it._

_Cammie - Ugh, Rachael, as stated by Bex, doesn't own anything familiar. She is not Ally Carter. Nor is she Albert Einstein, but that's for another day._

**BYE! So put it in a review or PM me if you have any thoughts or ideas for ANY part of the rest of this story. If you ask nicely, I'll tell you what Zach told the others before it comes up in the story. **

**Please review, I have IQ test thing-ies on Monday so if you review I'll be really happy and do well. :) You want me to do well, right?**


	11. Chapter 11

****This is rated T. Remember that. =P****

****I have to give credit to my 13 year old cousin Alana. Thanks for writing this chapter Ana. I haven't actually read it so... if it's crap I'll tell Ana.****

* * *

><p>Oh, fa cuk, I thought. Bex and Macey, playing strip truth or dare, with me, and Cammie. Fa cuk.<p>

"I'll start, Zach, truth or dare?" Bex said, glaring at me evilly.

"Dare," I said indignantly. "I'm not afraid of your sissy little dares Baxter." Fa. Cuk.

"Ooh, I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with..." Cam, Cam, Cam... "Macey." Oh, fuck no.

"No! No! No!" Macey screeched. "Never in a quatrillion and eight years."

"Okay then, with Cammie." I smirked at Cammie, Bex continued. "Kiss in the bathroom for three minutes."

"That's not SEVEN minutes in heaven." Gallagher Girl contradicted.

"Do you want seven minutes?" Bex asked. "I thought I was being nice, seven it is." The she pushed us into the bathroom.

"Well, this is going to be awkward." Gallagher Girl said.

"Maybe, but if you don't want to," I said, I'm a gentleman! "I presume we could fake it."

"Nah, a dare is a dare."

"So you want to kiss me?"

"Ye- no...no." Ha, that was funny. I want to torment her a bit more, I'm mean. Like I said, heartless bastard

.  
>"So, you do not wish to kiss me?" I said arrogantly. "I'm offended. But, however, if you were to tell me you did wish to kiss me, I'd think about it."<p>

"Oui. אתה צודק, אני לא רוצה לנשק אותך. Jeg vil dog tale noget sprog til dig. (Yes. You are correct, I do not wish to kiss you.I would however, speak any language to you.)" She replied with a smug grin. "Jeste li mi reći da želite da me poljubi? (Are you telling me that you want to kiss me?)"

"Nem um pouco, minha querida. Eu estou dizendo não o contrário, mas não que seja. (Not in the slightest my dear. I am saying not the opposite but not that either. )" I said, we were now sitting on the bathtub. Well, she was on sitting the toilet seat, I was on the edge of the bath. I've kissed her before, but 'Seven Minutes In Heaven' is different. "Gallagher Girl, just admit it. And this will all be over with." I said cockily, while smirking. "I'll kiss you for however long and then we can leave and your life can be fulfilled,"

"Just do it!" she said exasperated. I walked over to her and she stood up. I put my hand on her neck and pulled her closer, her breath hitched when we were very close but then...

But then what happens? None other than Baxter comes in and says, "Seven minutes are up!" I curse under my breath in Farsi and Cammie laughs. We go back into the room and I sit on the floor where I was sitting before but this time Gallagher Girl comes and sits right beside me.

She whispers in my ear, "Can I sit in your lap?" I laugh and nod and she climbs on.

"Grant, truth or dare?"

"Truth." he says.

"Hmm... How far...have you...gone with Bex?" I smile mischievously at him.

"Ah," he looks at Bex apologetically. "Fourth." I smirk and Bex hits him upside the head, Macey is looking proudly at Bex.

"Cammie," Grant says cautiously like he's afraid if he gives Cam a really awful dare everyone in the room would beat him up, which would be correct, everyone is protective of Cam. "truth or dare?"

"Dare, please."

"I dare you to ring Abby and tell her you want to..." he was so enjoying this. "to sleep in her bed, with her." what the- my inner thoughts were cut off with Cammie laughing her head off, literally rolling on the floor with laughter. Grant looked offended. Cammie, after getting control of her laughter, took out a phone that, I think, was connected to Abby's, Rachel's, Bex's, Macey's and Liz's, and hit 2 on the keypad. She put it on speakerphone and it rang. On the third ring Abby picked up after shushing someone while giggling.

"What's up SQUIRT," emphasis on 'Squirt'.

"Abby," Cammie said innocently. "can I sleep in your bed tonight?" We all had a hard time controlling our giggles when Cam looked at us all with an angelic face.

"What? No, why?" Abby said incredulously. I heard, as I was closest to the phone, a small moan, and I almost burst out laughing. It was most definitely a male moan. Someone was hooking up with Abby while Cammie talked to her.  
>"Please Abby, I want to." she was suppressing laughter too, I suppose she heard it as well.<p>

"Squirt, I'm..." hooking up with someone? "about to go to sleep, with Rachelle,"

"LIAR!" Cammie exclaimed. "Zach put Rach into her bed like fifteen minutes ago!"

"Am... I'm..."

"Abby it was a dare, we heard HIS moan anyway. Who is it?" haha, oh shit she said 'we'.

"One, who is 'we' and two, when did you become so high and mighty that you need to know every man I sleep with?" Ewwww, and I'm a dude!

"We, is Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, Zachary and I," she smiled at me evilly, "and eeewwww, who is it though,"  
>"Am...who cares, we've already told Rachelle, besides if you deny they'll know who you are anyway," Abby said to the man. "It's ah, it's um Joe."<p>

This was my turn to be incredulous. "Joe Solomon?" I asked.

"Yes Zachary, it's me," Joe stated clearly. "Now, Cammie, can you hang up so we-" he got cut off by Cammie hanging up, I don't think anyone wanted to hear the end of that sentence, just in case.

"I realised, while you were on the phone, that no one has taken any clothes off. Everyone take off everything until your just wearing t-shirt, pants and underwear. Girls can keep their hair tied up and stuff but you can't take off your hair tie as a piece of clothing." Macey told us. I only had a t-shirt, jeans and socks so I took off my socks, Cammie had short-shorts and a tank top so she didn't take off anything. Macey took off a baggy t-shirt and a jumper. Liz took off a jumper and slippers. Grant and Jonas both took off socks. Bex took off her slippers, dressing gown and an elastic. it was Gallagher Girl's turn.

"Macey, truth or dare?"

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? I'll update again next weekend as usual. Bye! (I'm not feeling terribly talkative.)<strong>

_**R**__**a**_**c_h_****_a_e**_l_**.**


	12. Chapter 12

****This is rated T. Remember that. =P****

* * *

><p><em>"Macey, truth or dare?"<em>

"Truth," She said glaring at Cammie.

"Hmm...who was your first?" Macey looked like Cammie was an alien.

"No way in hell." She took off her tank top. "Bex, truth or dare?"

Bex looked at her as if to say 'why are you even asking me?' "Dare."

"I dare you to...uh, there are barely any good dares left, not that any of the dares we used were very good anyway," Grant and Jonas murmured protests. "am...Bex, go skinny dipping in the pond."

"Are you crackers? You know off your trolley? Mental? Barmy? _I_ am saying no because that is suicidal!" Bex said before taking off her tank top as well.

"Lizzie! Truth or Dare?" asked Bex excitedly.

"Truth," Liz said meekly.

"Hmm...well I don't want to send you up," Bex contemplated, using English slang again. Ugh, that girl. "Ah, I can't be arsed, just tell me your...crush?"

"Jonas, duh." Liz said. "Zach, truth or dare?"

"Dare, but this is my last one." I said.

"Okay, good, I, am, I, uh, dare you to, ah, I dare you to...to oh, I can't think of anything, to kiss...Macey."

"No but there's no point me stripping because I. Am. Leaving." I said as I grabbed my socks. Cammie got off me and I shouted, quietly, a quick 'cheerio' to annoy Bex.

I walked to Rachelle's room. I knocked, just to see if she was awake. She was. She opened the door and I walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm guessing you guys hate me right now, am I right? I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I am an awful updater I know. I had writer's block and I was busy (Just ask 'A Runner At Heart') and I messed up my ankle so I was in a bit of a stonking strop! <strong>

**Sorry it was so short but I will update tomorrow and Sunday, if... I know I'm evil but if and only if I get enough reviews, and those from **GallagherGirl16**, **bookluver07** and **A Runner At Heart**won't count. Sorry.  
>I was thinking, that I would go back into Rachelle's POV, that okay? Or do ye' like Zach's? <strong>

**Bye, and again, I am SO SO SO sorry!**

**Rachael**


	13. Chapter 13

****This is rated T. Remember that. =P****

* * *

><p><strong>Rachelle's POV<strong>

I heard a knock, went to the door and opened it warily. It was Zach. He walked in. I walked slowly back to my bed.

"So…who won?" I asked awkwardly a few minutes later.

"I don' know, I left before they finished." Zach told me as I lay down.

"Thanks," I smiled even though he couldn't see me. "Can you get my iPod?"

"Sure," he said looking at my desk. "Am…'Kay, where is it?"

"Under my pillow," I smirked and he groaned, I used to lead him astray when I was smaller too.

"Which side?" he asked, lying down beside me.

"I'm easy, you pick,"| I said. "But I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep!" I turned towards him and pouted. He kissed my nose and put his arms around me. I fell asleep almost instantly.

:%:%:%:

Zach woke me up. Again.

"You were huffing," he explained. Oh, damn asthma.

"Thanks. My *cough* briconal is in the right drawer of the desk." I coughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it was super short again. I'll update tomorrow.<strong>

**Yes, Rachelle has asthma too.**

**Rachael**


	14. Happy Halloween! :D

****This is rated T. Remember that. =P****

* * *

><p><strong>Rachelle's POV<strong>

"Okay, count to ten for me." Zach ordered while moving to my desk.

"One…two…three…four… One…two…three. One, two, three, four, five. One, I can't, Zach." I wheezed. Zach looked really worried.

"Here," he said handing me the briconal, I loaded it and did with it what you do; breath in the crap. The tightness in my chest subsided a small bit. I breathed slowly for a minute.

"I haven't had an attack in years, Zach. Years! What could have brought that on?" I stated indignantly.

"Rachelle, I'm not a doctor. We should tell Abby about this- you haven't told her, have you?"

"No," I said feebly. "Stay here, I'll tell her." I got up and shivered, I coughed weakly. "It was the cold air, I bet ya',"

"Fine, go." Zach said as I pulled on an old jumper. I figured it was roughly 03:26. If I was in Ireland it would be 22:26, I would be either reading, writing, dancing or hacking. Most likely dancing.

I walked out of the room on my toes. I had no socks or shoes on but I desperately wanted poms on my feet. My feet were pointed outwards and my legs were gliding naturally along the old wooden floors. After a couple of minutes I was standing in front of Mom's door. I gave a quick quiet knock, and opened the door slowly.

"Hey Mom," I said softly even though I knew there was more than just Ms Abigail Cameron in that bed.

"Shell, what's up at… 3:30am?" My mother asked, clearly not expecting me.

"Hi Joe," I said. "Am…I just, well, Zach just old me to tell you that I have asthma 'cause he's an over-protective, weird person."

"Hey," Joe said shell-shocked coming out from under the duvet. The CIA should really train their operatives better.

"Really, why did he tell you to tell us that?"

"'Cause I may have had a very small, mild, miniscule, insignificant asthma attack."

"Rachelle, are you okay?" Mom asked me wide eyed.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p'. "I'm grand, and yourself?" I said bringing my Irish accent back into play.

"Rachelle, I'm pretty sure this isn't the time for Irish pleasantries," Joe told me sternly. I stuck out my tongue and crumpled onto the floor as though I had fainted. Ah, messing with these guys was the best.

"Rachelle, Rachelle?" was the chorus of cries I heard from both Mom and Joe.

"Ha-ha," I laughed, getting up hesitantly slightly afraid of the consequences, not that you could tell, really. "That was so funny."

"Rachelle," Mom started, looking at me intently. "Don't you _dare_ do that to me again."

"Fine," I said, moving to give her a hug. "I won' t. Je suis désolé."

"D'accord," she said returning the embrace. "Go back to bed." She whispered into my hair.

"Bonne nuit, mes amis." I shouted quietly, walking out. I floated back to my room. I was subconsciously humming "Calling All The Monsters" by China Anne McClain in Italian. I'm just that cool. Hah, not. Zach was still sitting on my bed. I took off my jumper and started to speak, "I think I'll just lie down, I don't want to go to sleep just yet."

"Rach, you should sleep," Zach commanded.

"Zach," I said playfully as I fiddled with my side fringe. "I don't want to go to sleep now, buts it's inevitably going to happen at some point tonight."

"If you fall asleep tomorrow on whomever you get dumped on tell them it's not my fault, okay?"

"Whatever," I said lying down and snuggling into the quilt, knowing sleep was coming on quicker than I'd hoped. My eyes became heavy and very soon I was sleeping heavily.

:%:%:%:%:

I woke up to my phone vibrating under the pillow. It was a text from Liz.

_Hey Rach,  
>Bex, Macey and I were thinking, if you'd like, while Zach and Cammie were on their date, to go shopping with us. So, what d'ya think?<br>- Liz, Bex, Macey xoxo_

I smiled and thought about it. If I go with them it's likely I'll get to catch up with Liz, get clothes –almost definitely – and get to know Bex and Macey. I replied.

**_Can Tori come?  
>-R<em>**

_Victoria Newman? Grant's sister?  
>-Bex<em>

**_Yup ;)  
>-R<em>**

_YES! She's soooo cool!  
>-B<em>

**_Yay! What kind of- wait, I'll get dressed , get Tori and then we can talk in your room. :D  
>-R<em>**

_Gotcha.  
>-L, B + M<em>

I got dressed; straight leg jeans, a yellow racer-back tank top, the green Hollister jumper and my black Uggs. I quickly put on mascara, black eyeliner and silver eye shadow. I stuck on my Star of David necklace, yes, I know that must sound so very weird but long story short I'm a Jew. When I was seven and supposed to make my communion I, well, didn't. Cher did. It was tricky getting her to weekly masses, Easter celebrations, Christmas etc. and me to Hanukkah, Rosh Hashanah etc. We pulled it off though. She was smart, I was capable, I wanted put of Catholicism and she Judaism. I wonder what she'll do now.

I took out my handbag and put in it my purse, which had Euro, Sterling and thankfully Dollars, my phone, my notebook, a pen, my iPod and earphones, some tissues and hand sanitizer. That must seem like so much for a twelve year old, but the sanitizer is one from B&BW that clips on and my phone is usually in my pocket, if I have one, with my iPod and my earphones are usually in my ears!

I got my phone and texted Tori, telling her to get her arse ready. I also started walking towards her room that she shared with those girls, Sophie and Louise.

I knocked and Louise came to the door in denim shorts, black knee high boots, a white cami and a white and grey Hollister cardigan.

"What d'ya need?" she asked, clearly tired even though she was fully dressed. I highly doubt she's a morning person.

"I'm just stealing Tors. That okay?" I replied.

She turned into the room and called, "VICKY! Get your butt out here!" Vicky? She always hated that name...

Tori came out, dressed in a plaid black and White skirt, White blouse and black cardigan. She had a silver heart necklace, a Pandora bracelet and a silver Claddagh ring I got her two or so years ago. She was wearing black flats. I suddenly went into a flashback.

-FLASHBACK-

"Why are you acting stupidly?" John asked, knowing full well this conversation could get him hurt. I stayed quiet, ignoring him as well as possible, turning up my iPod. I liked John, more than Nick or Ants. I didn't want to hurt him, but I have such a temper. Sometimes I just can't control myself. He continued anyway, "Rach, listen to me. You were stupid, you are stupid, admit it everyone already-" he didn't finish that sentence. I punched him in the gut, cursing my actions and temper in French and German, the languages I feel comfortable in, French German Italian and Arabic. John doesn't speak any of them.

"Pourquoi dois-je faire baiser, ich hasse mien temperment" I murmured as I attempted to walk away before John grabbed my elbow, turned me and punched me squarely in the ribs.

I heard a sickening crack; felt a short, strong pang of pain and grimaced. He smirker wildly glad at my misfortune but thankfully the pain left as soon as it had come. I punched him in the nose, ridiculously hard; we heard two cracks, one evidently from his nose and the other from my finger.

There was blood pouring out of his nose, it was my turn to smirk then. I felt the pain in my side and now in my index finger also. It was bearable, but not for long as I passed out just after I whispered in victory even though I was worse off and John had passed out from the lack of blood.

"Piu forte di quanto si pensava, giusto?"

As I fell over I heard a small grunt and a jumble of noises that sounded like, "W-when did you l-learn that?"

My mother or legal...illegal mother found us both passed out on the floor of my bedroom 5 minutes later, blood everywhere. John's nose was bent with dried blood wherever your eyes gazed, from his forehead and lips to his shirt and pants that were part of his school uniform.

I was also covered in blood, my finger in an extremely peculiar nature and the ribs that were broken poking the skin into a bruised state with blood on my school uniform which consisted of a white blouse, a black, white and red plaid skirt and a black jumper with white and red stripes on the cuffs along with the school crest on my left side.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I shook my head as I faintly heard someone saying my name.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Finally. I am so so so bad at updating. It would be a bit longer but I'm kinda stuck. So will you guys help?<strong>

**Here are the options:**

_1. Rachelle is fine and just shakes it off and walks with Tori to Cammie + Gang's room._

_2. Rachelle falls and messes up her ribs while winding herself and putting herself into an asthma attack, she then goes to a hospital in Roseville._

**_3. Others..._**

**Let me know what you think 'cause I haven't any idea at all! **

**Rachael xxx**

**And... if I got anything wrong with the Religion I am so so so so so so so so sorry! I would never forgive myself if I offended someone! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, here are the translations:<strong>_

_**Pourquoi dois-je faire baiser = **Why do I fucking do this_

_** ich hasse mien temperment =** I hate my temper_

_**Piu forte di quanto si pensava, giusto = **Stronger than you thought, right_


	15. Chapter 15

****This is rated T. Remember that. =P****

****Majority rules, Option número dos********!****

* * *

><p><strong>Rachelle's POV<strong>

"Rachelle?" said a voice I couldn't quite match to anyone I knew. It sounded like a deep, foreign, female voice. Maybe Chilean or Asian. Israeli! That's it. My eyes fluttered open and I saw a bleach white room. The woman standing in front of me was a brunette with brown eyes and a defined face. She was gorgeous, astoundingly pretty.

"Who are you?"

"Dr Aadi David. Do you remember me?" said the woman.

"Dr Ai-dee Dah-veed, I think I do, you, you were with Tali right?" I asked. Talia Yosef was a person in Mossad that I...helped once. I just realised that my ribs felt sore and it hurt to breath. "What happened? Why am I here? Where is my mother?"

"Yes,I was with Tali," She said smiling. "You fainted two days ago, your mother Abigail has been here since then and has not left the Hospital once, the man with her persuaded her to get some food," Hospital?

"Oh," I said with realisation. "That's not good, is it?"

"No, I do not think so, you are, how do you say it, in a bit of a, radish."

"Pickle Aadi, in a bit of a pickle."

"Same difference, no?" I laughed, but it hurt.

"Kind of, yeah," I replied half-heartedly "So, what's wrong with me?"

"Well, when you fainted you hit your ribs off a door or something and damaged two, you winded yourself and put yourself into a slight asthma attack, the girls you were with did not know what to do, the girl, Victoria, knew you had asthma but you did not have your inhaler."

"Wow, so, I've been two days in here?"

"Yes, how do you feel?"

"Fine, would you rather we converse in Hebrew?" I asked. Hebrew, is not easy nor hard. Besides, if Tali was here I'd be speaking in Hebrew.

"Would you be alright with that? It's just, you know native language and such," Aadi replied nervously. Judging on Tali's age and how she was friends with her, Aadi was roughly twenty five to thirty two so being nervous around a twelve year old, not a great trait.

"En beaya, ani mamash kmo ivrit, ani xayav lomar sheani maadif bearavit. aval im ata yoter noax im ivrit ani betax yaxol lakaxat exad bishvil hakvutza hatzarfatim ulay, italkit, afrikans. im ata beseder im ze?" I said in Hebrew,

"D'accord, je vais parler en français. Voulez-vous que pour obtenir Abigail? Et Joseph, évidemment. Ou souhaitez-vous pour dormir, peut-être? Ou manger?" she said in a perfect French accent. She was fidgeting with her wild mane of hair that was held low in a bun, two wisps of hair falling to the sides of her face and framing it.

"Non, je n'ai pas sommeil ou de faim, je souhaite juste voir ma mère s'il vous plaît Aadi. Merci. Je l'apprécie. " I said truthfully. "Aadi, puis-je demander quel âge vous avez, même po …" I smiled. "phonétique. " Tali and I had invented an…unusual way of phonetics. It's basically the same as the US Navy though.

"Victor-indigo-november-golf-tango sierra-echo-papa-tango" she smiled. Vingt-sept, is twenty seven, I was close.

"Merci beacoup, pour ne pas être impoli, mais auriez-vous l'esprit de ma mère se maintenant? S'il vous plaît et merci."

"Bien sûr, danseur." She said, leaving. Danseur was my old, how would you say it, nickname I suppose. Tali's was artiste and Tali's sister was couteaux, which is knives in French. I didn't know Aadi that well back then but I am positive if I was to talk to Tali and ask what was Aadi's, it would be médecin.

I took a proper look around the room. It was bleach white, as I said, the bed I was in had standard bed clothes and was stiff and awkward, there were two chairs either side of me, a TV across from me, flat screen and a bedside table that had an empty vase, a bottle of Sprite and a packet of vanilla fudge. I smiled inwardly at the fudge, it was my favourite sweet.

"450g granulated sugar, 85g butter, 150ml milk, 175g evaporated milk, few drops of vanilla extract and a little vegetable oil." I relayed as Mom and Joe, Cammie, Zach, Grant, Tori, Liz, Bex, Macey and Jonas came in the door. Mom sat on Joe's lap and that took up one seat while Bex, Macey Liz and Cammie somehow managed to squeeze into the other one. Zach smirked at me.

"Golf-lima-alpha-delta yankee-oscar-uniform romeo-echo-mike-echo-mike-bravo-echo-romeo-echo-delta." He said in phonetics, I taught them to a couple of people.

"Tango-hotel-alpha-november-kilo yankee-oscar-uniform." I replied sincerely. "You realise I have an eidetic memory, of course I remembered. Unless you drugged me, it's permanently embedded in my brain and certain triggers can make certain memories come back almost lucidly." I stated matter-of-factly. "Así que, ¿qué pasa?"

"Hey, how're you feeling? And you know you're s'pposed to have your inhaler with you at ALL times." Tori informed me.

"Ah well, too bad." I said ignoring her first question because, both Zach and Tori know when I'm lying and I really didn't feel great. "Maybe, just maybe, I should get Jenny on the phone, no?"

"What?" she exclaimed. "You wouldn't dare! You, you snitch!"

"The term is bitch." Everyone was awkwardly looking at us, not knowing what to do. Of course no-one knew _who _Jenny was and why Tori was so outraged that I would call her. Jennifer O'Leary, Jenny for short, is an accomplice of mine and Tori's, she helped us prank Grant once, and it was a VERY good prank. Tori and Jenny don't have the most…civil of relationships. At the moment Jenny HATES Tori more than I thought was possible because apparently Tori e-mailed Darrell and said that Jenny was a conniving, conceited, pompous control-freak. I sound like a 15 year old gossip. Ugh.

"I know, I was being polite!" She said with venom dripping off every word. "You wouldn't, would you?"

"Nah, you just take things, twist them way out of proportion and go crazy," I replied jokingly. "You should lighten up." Everyone became slightly less uncomfortable at my joking.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! :) Am I good, 1,015 words... I think that's not too bad after only a couple o' days. A nyone like my phonetics? Or Tori being 'polite'? Favourite part? What do you guys think of Rachelle, mean, nice, interesting, adass or completely bonkers?<strong>

**Rachael xxx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, here are the translations:<strong>_

**_En beaya, ani mamash kmo ivrit, ani xayav lomar sheani maadif bearavit. _****_aval im ata yoter noax im ivrit ani betax yaxol lakaxat exad bishvil hakvutza hatzarfatim ulay, italkit, afrikans. _****_im ata beseder im ze? - _**_No problem,__ I really like Hebrew, I must say I prefer Arabic,But if you're more comfortable with Hebrew I could probably takeone for the team. Maybe French, Italian, Afrikaans? If you're okay with that._

**_D'accord, je vais parler en français. -_**_ Okay, I will speak French._

**_Voulez-vous que pour obtenir Abigail? Et Joseph, évidemment. - _**_Would you like me to get Abigail? And Joseph, obviously_**_._**

**_Ou souhaitez-vous pour dormir, peut-être? Ou de manger? - _**_O__r do you want to sleep, perhaps? Or to eat?_

**_Non, je n'ai pas sommeil ou de faim, je souhaite juste voir ma mère s'il vous plaît Aadi. - _**_No I am not tired or hungry,I just want to see my mother, please Aadi._

**_Merci. Je l'apprécie. - _**_Thank you. I appreciate it._

**_Aadi, puis-je demander quel âge vous avez, même po...phonétique - _**_Aadi, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you? even in... phonetics._

**_Merci beacoup, pour ne pas être impoli, mais auriez-vous l'esprit de ma mère se maintenant? S'il vous plaît et merci. - _**_Thank you so much, not to be impolite, but would you mind getting my mother now? Please and thank you. _

**_Bien sûr, danseur - _**_Sure, Dancer. _

**_And finally, for the phonetics just take the first letter of the word, hyphenated means it's one word. That was WAY too many translations. Sorry. _**


	16. Chapter 16

****This is rated T. Remember that. =P****

****Disclaimer: If I owned Gallagher Girls, I wouldn't be here writing FanFiction, the books wouldn't be an eighth as good and Joe and Abby would be together if not married!****

* * *

><p><strong>Rachelle's POV<strong>

"Do you guys know where my bag is? You know my old green satchel?" I asked when the room was void of talk. "I really feel like some Hall & Oats." Zach laughed loudly and everyone stared at him, I giggled and their view shifted. My giggle soon turned into the lyrics of "You Make My Dreams Come True" by Hall & Oats.

"What I want you've got and it might be hard to handle like the flame that burns the candle the candle feeds the flame, yeah, yeah what I've got's full stock of thoughts and dreams that scatter then you pull them all together and how I can't explain oh, yeah" I sung expressively. Everyone with the exception of Zach, who was laughing his head off, and Tori, who was cringing violently, was staring at me in disbelief.

"Be glad I didn't sing 'Temptation'" I smiled. "That was fun. So, where's my bag? Please."

"I'll get it," Zach said slowly, eyeing my reaction. I raised my eyebrows at him and he left.

"How are you feeling, Shell?" Mom asked me. "Well, obviously your throat doesn't hurt."

"Yeah…so, am I a good singer?" I asked avoiding Mom's question. I got a chorus of 'yes' as a reply and an odd look from Joe reminding me, I'm not fully part of this family yet. "Mind telling me why you're looking at me like that, Joe?"

"I'm good, Rachelle" he replied hesitantly. "Maybe we should let you rest?"

"Mr Solomon, I've basically been asleep for two days." I told him. "All I want is my iPod, pen and notebook. But, of course, I am not keeping you here against your will. Leave if you wish,"

"Shell, stop it." My mother warned, obviously getting at my notions.

"So, Lizzie, you've been quiet."

"It…seemed, from my perspective, that it was a 'family' chat." She said.

"Yeah, s'pose. Should we tell them? About, you know…" I asked warily.

"No. We wait. And you shouldn't have asked that!" she exclaimed. "Fool," she muttered quietly.

"Muppet." I said, smiling, as Zach returned with my bag and I put my hands out for it like a baby. He gave it to me and I took out my phone and realised I had three messages, two of them from Ireland and one, coincidently, from Tali. "Pardonne moi, un moment." It read, _Salut danseur, il a été longtemps, oui? J'ai entendu que vous étiez à l'hôpital. Etes-vous d'accord? Nous devrions rencontrer. Le mois prochain? J'attends votre réponse.. -Artiste. _I decided I'd reply when everyone had left, it would be a tad rude, don't you think? My eyes felt heavy and I heard Bex say something incomprehensible to my drowsy ears.

"Rachelle? Did you hear what I said?" Bex asked me louder. I nodded tiredly, although it was evident that I had not. "Whether you'll admit it or not, it's kind of noticeable that you're tired, which is what I asked. I was going to leave and I kind of need to borrow an adult. But, I'm not going to ask your mother to leave so, Mr. Solomon? If you would, please."

"Oh, am, yeah, uh, maybe. I'm a little, ah…sleepy, I suppose." I mumbled as I just realized I was wearing pajamas. Oh, I should have figured that out already. They were soft old ones with full trouser legs and long sleeves that I use for winter. I got them off Michael's niece Aislinn and I love them to bits. I blinked my eyes. "Go, you as well Miss Abigail Cameron. Mr. Solomon, if you do not bring her home I will…I will…will…"

"She'll temporarily maim you, Mr Solomon. It's happened before, right Grant, Tori?" Zach said. "But I am staying."

"You go too, I'll maim you also. I really am tired actually." I said. Everyone quickly muttered a goodbye and Cammie was the only one that stayed. "Cammie, Zach was r-right y-you know I have t-temporarily maimed peop-people before."

"I know, I just wanted to thank you." She told me, messing with the cuff on her jacket blazer thingy.

"For, uh, what?" I asked ignorantly, my sleep-deprived brain running on its reserve tank.

"For daring me to go on a date with Zach, it was…" she trailed off, smiling and remembering. "amazing. So, thank you. See you tomorrow." I thought to myself, I **have** to get Zach to tell me _every _detail about that date, no matter how irrelevant and insignificant he thinks it is.

:%:%:%:

My alarm, the one on my phone, went off at the ungodly hour of 5am the next morning. I mumbled some words that are literally incomprehensible due to the severe amount of languages I used. I hit snooze in a half-conscious state and decided to stay up. I wondered if Aadi would be up then. I figured I should eat, I hadn't eaten in three days, but I didn't want to get out of the bed. Hey, I was absolutely knackered!

I figured now was the best time for me to reply to both Tali's message and the ones from Ireland. I got my phone again after I had stuffed it under the pillow so another shrill ring out of the piece of technology wouldn't tempt me to throw it out the window that was so conveniently close to my bed, throwing distance at least.

To Tali I wrote: _Salut artiste, oui, il a été trop long. Je suis, malheureusement, à l'hôpital, oui, mais je suis bien. Je voudrais absolument l'amour de vous rencontrer, allons-nous rencontrer dans les Starbucks à Roseville? __Moi, maintenant, vous attendant. –Danseur_

* * *

><p><strong>So... what's up guys? Ah! Guess what happened today! Remember the IQ thingy I did before? Well... I'm in the 98th percentile (In Verbal Reasoning)! NINETY-EIGHTH! I can apply to this thing in Dublin where they have things like...NOVEL WRITING! I hope they have some linguistic stuff. And remember how I like NCIS...they have Criminology! Ahhh... I hope I get accepted and can do multiple things! <strong>

**Eek! **

**Rachael xxx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, here are the translations:<strong>_

_**Pardonne moi, un moment - **Pardon me, one moment. **(Pretty self-explanatory, r****eally)**_

__**Salut danseur, il a été longtemps, oui? J'ai entendu que vous étiez à l'hôpital. Tu vas bien? Nous devrions rencontrer. Le mois prochain? J'attends votre réponse.- **Hello dancer, it's been a long time, yes? I heard you were in hospital. Are you okay? We should meet. Next month? I await your response.__

**__ O_____ui, il a été trop long. Je suis, malheureusement, à l'hôpital, oui, mais je suis bien. Je voudrais absolument l'amour de vous rencontrer, allons-nous rencontrer dans les Starbucks à Roseville? Je___** suis,**___ maintenant, vous attendant. - ___**___Yes, it has been too long. ____I am, unfortunately, in the hospital,yes, but I am good. I would absolutely love to meet you, will we meet in the Starbucks in Roseville? I am, now, waiting for yours._


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! Am, I was wondering, if, maybe, you guys could give me a huge Christmas present and give me 10 review this chapter? I feel like I'm losing readers. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls :( It's really depressing but...I suppose my brain will have to come up with something brilliant-er; Oh, who am I kidding?**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

There was a knock on the door as I finished putting on my lip gloss. The person walked in and sat on my bed. I heard it creaking.

"Hey, you ready?" Zach asked me.

"I am. Let's go." I said grabbing my purse from the bed and walking to the door with him.

"So, before we go, I want you to know that, this'll probably be crap…" Zach said nervously.

I patted his cheek gently, smiling and said, "Don't be so pessimistic, it'll be great." He smiled at me and we started to Roseville.

It was a comfortable silence for the first mile. Then, he spoke, "Wanna play a game?"

"What do you have in mind?" I questioned looking ahead.

"I don't know…Twenty questions?" Zach asked.

"Okay… what are the rules?" I inquired.

"One pass, no cheating, you can start." He informed me.

"What's your full name?" I asked, starting with nothing.

"Zachary Landon Goode." He told me. "Ever had a boyfriend before?"

"One, a civilian, never going to work out. Ever killed anyone?"

"No, badly hurt, yes. You?"

"Nah, I did paralyse a senior once." He gave me a funny look and I defended, "It was an accident! Only child or eldest?"

"Only. Grandparents?"

"Three. Two grandmothers, Nebraska and Maine, One grandfather in Nebraska." I told him. "Parents?"

"Cassandra and Christopher Goode, they died when I was thirteen. Main reason I went to Blackthorne." He stopped for a second. "Weren't around much." He smiled fondly. "Favourite food?"

"Hmm… any food not made by my Mom. And Crème Brûlée . Favourite song?"

"It depends, but see if you can guess it."

"Sure…" I said warily.

"Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars, let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars, in other words, hold my hand, in other words, baby, kiss me." He started waltzing with me and I giggled. "Fill my heart with song, and let me sing for ever more, you are all I long for, all I worship and adore, in other words, please be true, in other words, I love you." He dipped me and we stayed like that, just gazing into each other's eyes. He pulled me up and grinned.

"My turn." He told me, and we were both completely comfortable even after our little staring competition. "Favourite book?"

"I have two, one to do with school, one that's just… literary genius, "The Ins and Outs of Clandestine Operations" and "As I Lay Dying"." I told him quietly. "Do you have a fetish?"

"One, when I was eleven my Mom and I went to an old movie festival, it was the last thing I did with her that was…motherly," he bit his lip. "I love black and white movies now, have ever since, I guess you could say it's a fetish." He looked at me intently for a moment before moving a strand of my hair behind my ears. "What last made you laugh?"

"Your lame attempt at waltzing." I told him slyly. "What is your favourite word?"

"Ardour. Why'd you agree to go on this date with me?" I must've looked slightly uneasy as he hurriedly changed the wording and explained, "I mean, I wasn't even the one who asked you. It was Rach."

"Will you laugh at me if I tell you?" I asked, biting my lip absent-mindedly. He shook his head no. I drew up courage; this was going to sound so sad and desperate. "I have wanted you to ask me out for a while, it was my chance." He smiled and put his arm around my waist drawing me closer to him. I sighed. _It honestly has to be a sin for him to smell this good. How can someone make soap, cologne and water smell so good… _

After a few minutes of us walking in that position, Zach straightened up took my hand and led me to a park. There was a big screen and couples were sat on blankets all around the park. Zach led me to a big tree that had a bough you could use as a seat with a blanket on it. He sat down, pulled me down beside him and whispered in my ear, "Ready to watch my all-time favourite movie?" I nodded slightly. "It's called _"The Spy Who Came in from the Cold" _I hope you like it." Just then, a frigid blow of air went past us like the force of a car driving two-hundred miles per hour. I clawed at Zach's arms involuntarily as my body tried to fight the chill spreading over every inch of itself. He chuckled at my vain attempt to keep myself warm before producing a blanket and wrapping it around the two of us as the movie started.

:*:*:*:

"That was really good Zach, thank you." I told him honestly.

"It's not over yet," he told me. "Put this on," he said giving me a blindfold.

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"Do you not trust me?" he asked before laughing at the look on my face. "I promise I won't kidnap you." I put the blindfold over my eyes and Zach gently tied it behind my head. He guided me straight for two minutes thirty five seconds before turning left, walking for one minute six seconds he took off the blindfold and taking it away from my eyes he straightened me to look at something.

"Woah," I gasped. I looked straight ahead of me. There was a huge pancake house in front of me and Zach was smirking like never before.

"Want some pancakes?" He asked with a smile. I nodded, not trusting my voice and he linked his arm with mine.

We walked into the gigantic pancake shaped restaurant called _"Mr Waffle";_ he sat down in a booth and pulled me in beside him.

"Hope you don't mind but I've already ordered." He told me, his piercing emerald eyes swimming with happiness.

"No, but two questions first."

"Shoot, not literally Gallagher Girl."

"One, how? And número dos, what'd ya order?" he tapped his nose and pointed to the menu his finger at _"House waffles with strawberries, and whipped cream." _

"You like?" he asked. His hands that were on the table were inching forward towards mine discreetly, I pushed mine forward slightly and they touched, he put his over mine and my breath hitched. I nodded, unable to speak.

The waffles came and we ate in silence, one of my hands entwined with his, which made eating considerably more difficult but…it was worth it.

"Favourite colour?" Zach asked me out of the blue.

"Blue, favourite actor?"

"Zach Braff, you?"

"Orlando Bloom, favourite actress?"

"Do you realise how hard that is? I have to think about acting skills and hotness and, everything, but I suppose, Zooey Deschannel or Jennifer Aniston. You?"

"Coté de Pablo or Audrey Hepburn. If you had to pick, who would win in a fight Keanu Reeves or Justin Timberlake?"

"Ooh! Justin, he brings sexy back!" Zach said wiggling his eyebrows. "Favourite fairytale?"

"Cinderella, she got rescued by a prince. Favourite Beatle?"

"They all do. George Harrison, you?"

"Oh my God, same! I never find anyone that likes George, he's too underrated." I pouted slightly.

"You're so cute when you pout." Zach told me sincerely. I was a little taken aback but regained my composure quickly.

"Thanks, you're slightly hot when you smirk." I said.

He winked. "C'mon I have one last thing for us to do." He grabbed my elbow and shouted in rapid Swahili to the manager. He ran with me to the old abandoned barn less than quarter of a mile away from _Mr Waffle_. He pulled me in after him and I gasped. There was a dance floor set up with a CD player playing Frank Sinatra that I hadn't noticed. The lights were down but there was a disco ball glittering the whole room like a bag of diamonds. Zach guided me to the dance floor. He held out his hand and we started to dance in silence.

"Cammie," he paused. "I was thinking, about us, we never got to finish our dance last year, and I never told you this; there are times to stay put and what you want will come to you, and there are times when you should go out into the world and find such a thing yourself. I've been waiting for too long, so now I've gone to find it." he told me before tilting my head up and kissing me gently. My head swam and as he tightened his hands around my waist, my knees were so weak he was practically holding me up

* * *

><p><strong>AN Oh my God! I am so so so so so so sorry! I have been sooooooo busy with exams and Christmas and my friends have all gone absolutely crazy and, my Business teacher is a lunatic. She's still awesome though! ****J**

**So, again, sorry. We'll see if I can give you a Christmas present. Maybe 'cause I have Friday off. **

**How'd you guys like the Zammie though? Eh? Eh? It's probably super far-fetched. **

**Bye guys, don't hate me!**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas if I don't get to talk to you before.**


	18. Please Read!

**_If you could read this it would actually help you too!_**

Hey, what's up dudes?

I'm going to rewrite this and my other Gallagher Girls story. Whether I republish them or not is a different question all together. Thank you so much for all your support you guys are all lovely and I'm sure that Ally is so impressed with all of her fans:) When I wrote my two GG stories I didn't really know how to plot or ow to keep a steady updating regime. I was new to FF and I, as always, just wanted to rush into things. I hadn't really written before and when I had it was always just for fun and a laugh rather than for someone to read. I never meant for anyone but me to get enjoyment out of it.

So thank you for your patience, and yes, I'm sorry about the lack of personality as I'm using this one letter for both of my GG books, I apologise. If for any reason you want to talk to me out of FF I have an email address specifically for my NCIS fanfic character Nicky but you guys can use it too:) It's a gmail account and the name at the beginning is **nickygibbs314 **

****Thank you again. I love all of you for you undying support and reviews and love. I hope that you like my rewritten work when and if I publish it.

Love, Chell xx


End file.
